Two Worlds Collide
by bveronika
Summary: Demi needs a drummer for her TCA performance, and Nick is willing to take the place. Fans all over the world start talking about Nemi. Demi and Nick have been best friends forever, but are THEY ready for Nemi to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's P.O.V**

I've been trying to get my TCA performance up to the perfection level, but things have been falling apart all around me. I just got my tonsils removed, my drummer is sick, I'm leaving for Kenya soon and I've had too many leaks buzzing around for my liking. On the plus side, Made In The USA has been doing really well, and my Lovatics have helped promote it way more than I could've imagined possible.

I really chose the worst time to get my tonsils removed, but it had to be done. It's never a good time for me, to be honest, it was between choosing a bad time and a horrible time. I, of course, chose a bad time rather than the latter.

As I'm laying in my bed due to this doctor required bed rest after my surgery, I think of a million things I have to get done before I leave for Kenya. I'm eating Pop Tarts, one of the only things besides ice cream I can eat, and think of how awesome it is that Pop Tarts made a box for me. I can't contain my excitement that I open the Keek app on my phone and make a quick video. I post it to Twitter, too, and read some of the first comments that come through almost as soon as I post it. I smile, Lovatics are so cute.

As I'm scrolling through the comments, I receive a call. I smile as I see his name on my screen. He always seems to know when I need to vent, talk or need something.

"Nick!" I scream, well I attempt to scream. Nick has been one of those people that has been with me through everything, and who truly understands me. We have a connection that doesn't require words. He's truly one of my best friends.

"Screaming already? Dems, you know better. You JUST got your tonsils removed."

"Oh come on, Nick. I already have my doctor and my mom on me about this recovering, not using my voice shit, don't get on me too." I can feel Nick smiling through the phone and it makes me smile, too.

"I just want you to recover quickly, Demi. You have to perform at the TCA's..your first performance without tonsils. That's scary." I love how Nick is always watching out for me. It's cute.

"I know, Nick. I'm just...I'm so stressed out. I don't have a drummer right now, I haven't been able to practice, I have to pack, I need to go get all my shots for Kenya. Nick, I'm drowning in everything." I sigh.

"Are you at home?" Why is he asking if I'm home like everything I just said didn't even come out of my mouth?

"Yes, I'm home," I say irritated, "but at my apartment, not my parent's house." Nick hasn't seen my apartment yet. We're both always on the run that we meet up in places like tour buses and vans on the way to concerts and interviews. It's never been ideal for any friendship.

"Oh. What's your address? I'm coming over." Coming over? He's on tour, how does he have the time to come over and deal with all my shit? I express this to him and he simply says, "Demi, I have time. It doesn't matter how I have time, but I do and I'd like to spend that time seeing you." My heart melts when I hear this. That's not something a friend says to another friend, right? And I'm not supposed to feel...giddy and happy and like...like this when we're only friends.

Either way, I grin my stupid, huge grin and give him my address.

"I can't wait to see you, Nicky!" I know what he's about to say because he HATES when I call him Nicky. But I do it anyway because I can.

"Be there soon, _Demetria."_ I scowl when he says my full name, he knows I hate it. But then again, I don't do anything about it because he's the only one I don't exactly mind calling me Demetria. And as much as he fights me when I call him Nicky, I know if anyone else calls him that, that person better run for their dear life.

I hang up and I hop off my bed. I didn't realize until just now that I look and smell like shit. I've had no energy to do anything since my surgery, so nothing is what I've done. Dallas came and visited me the other day and that was fun, as always. Dallas is, hands down, one of the funnest people to talk to and hang out with. I'm always so grateful for getting her as an older sister.

I hop in the shower and quickly wash my hair, body and shave. Just as I'm getting out of the shower, I hear the door bell ring and yell out that I'll be right there. Shit, I didn't bring my clothes in. I shrug and wrap my hair in a towel, and my body in another one. I don't even care that Nick is seeing me like this. He can't exactly see anything.

I open the door and see kind of what I expected to see, Nick but wide-eyed, jaw dropped, and frozen in place. I laugh.

"Oh, please. It's not like you haven't seen a girl naked before, and besides I'm covering everything. Close your mouth before flies fly in." Nick shakes out of his trance, and although he's walking in front of me, he keeps glancing back at me.

"My God, Nick. What in the hell do you keep looking at? I KNOW you've seen a naked girl. I'm your best friend, you've practically seen me naked multiple times."

"Yeah.. but not...like that. Like, you're wet..dripping wet..damn." My jaw drops. I walk over and punch him in the gut, hard.

"Oh my God."

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Good! It should've! I can't believe you're thinking of me like that. I'll be right back...I'll give you some time to take care of that boner." I tease Nick. He has no boner, but he blushes and looks down anyway, just to make sure. I walk away laughing.

I can't believe Nick would've ever thought of me in that way. I put on a black lace thong, jean shorts and my signature Guns 'N Roses t-shirt. My mind begins wandering, and I start thinking about what Nick's body looks like. I know he's muscular. I can feel his muscles on his back and arms when we hug, but I wonder what the rest of his- oh my God, why am I thinking like this. We're talking about Nick. My best friend, Nick.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and walk back to my living room, where Nick is sitting watching TV. We really are best friends if he can make himself comfortable at my home the first time being here. I think back to my thoughts about his body.

"Yo, Demi. Deeeeemiii. Earth to Demi!" Nick lightly slaps me and brings me back.

"Uh..hi." I squirm in my seat. It's so weird to have these thoughts about Nick, especially when he's sitting right besides me. What's wrong with me!

"So you were saying- oh I got myself food and water, by the way. I thought you wouldn't mind," He was right, I don't mind. "Okay, so you have no drummer, you can't practice and you need to pack. I can help with all three of those things." Uh, yeah, sure you can, Nick, I think.

"Oh, really? And how can you, Nick Jonas, help me?"

"Well I can play the drums. I can help you practice when you can sing again, and I can also help you pack for Kenya." I laugh.

"Yeah, right..you don't have time for any of those things, Nick. You're on tour."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be at the TCAs anyway, and my tour ends soon. And besides, I do have the time and I'd be spending it with my best friend. What's better than that?"

"Wait, are you being serious? You'd be my drummer?" No way, this would be so cool.

"Yeah! You're doing Made In The USA, right? I've already been practicing that because it's what I play at soundcheck. I gotchu, Dems." I leap out of my chair and hug Nick.

"Thank you, Nicky! You're the best!" I kiss Nick on his cheek, and notice him blush right away... odd.

"Don't call me Nicky!" I stick my tongue out.

"Yeah, well what're you gonna do about it, huh?" Nick stands up, and looms over me.

"This," he says, and before I know it, Nick is sitting on me tickling me.

"S-stooooop! Nick! Stttttop!" I yell out in between laughing. I hate being tickled sooo much, but I don't mind it as much when Nick's tickling me.

"Apologize, Demetria." Nick continues tickling me. I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

"Nooo, not if you call me Demetria."

"Well then I guess I CANT STOP TICKLING YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's P.O.V**

"So," I begin saying, "You're really going to Kenya for your birthday?" I sit on Demi's bed as she frantically runs around her room checking off various things from her packing list.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. I think as a celebrity who's turning 21 I'm expected to go out and get hammered, but, as you know, I can't get near alcohol so I've planned this trip to give back to the world. I don't know, I'm really excited. Mom, Dallas and Marissa are coming with me." I respect Demi so much for doing this. I can't imagine how hard it must be for her...to get through her 21st birthday knowing society says to go out and drink, while her rehab, mind and well-being says to stay away.

"I'm really proud of you, Dems. You know Joe went just a couple months back, too. He had an amazing experience." I don't generally bring up Joe considering he's Demi's ex, but they're starting to get to the point where it's not awkward to talk to each other, and talk about each other.

"Yeah, I heard and saw pictures. This should be an amazing experience." Demi takes a break from her packing and comes to lay down on the bed. I slide over, considering I'm taking up the whole bed, to make room for her. We lay facing each other, which for a moment I'm embarrassed about due to our proximity, but I soon get over it as we're best friends. Nothing is wrong with this position. But then again, I have been developing feelings for Demi lately. Hell, they've always been there. We've spent the last two weeks together, and it's been the best two weeks of my life.

Demi stares at me with her wide, brown eyes and doesn't say a word. I want to know what she's thinking about, but I don't dare to ask. It's in moments like this I want to grab her and kiss her. She's beautiful. Soon Demi's eyes begin getting heavy and she closes them, on the brink of sleep.

"Stay with me, Nicky." She whispers, so softly I barely catch it. Then she does something she's never done, and it surprises me: she turns over and snuggles her back into my chest, grabs my arm and puts it around her small, beautiful body. Before I process what's just happened, she's out like a light. I rest my head into neck, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sleep soon engulfs me, as well, and I fall asleep the happiest person alive.

...

Demi is straddling me, rocking gracefully against my hips. I groan and place my hands on her hips, encouraging and guiding her movement. She leans down to kiss me and I hungrily-

"NICKY! WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BACY!" I let out an obvious moan of disapproval. I can't believe what I was just dreaming about in regards to Demi. I slowly open my eyes and am, again, surprised as to what I see. Demi is, indeed, straddling me. But not in the way she was in my dreams. This isn't sexy, at all. It's rough and it's to get me to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Get off of me."_ Please don't, don't ever get off me_. I could stay like this forever. As Demi rolls off my hips, my eyes widen in horror. I'm hard. Very hard. I can't let Demi see, so I do the only sensible thing I can think of in that moment. I grab her and place her back on my hips. She obviously didn't notice it when practically riding me, so I'm safer with her covering it. Or maybe she did notice but not say anything...

I'm suddenly very self-conscious and just want the universe to eat me whole.

"So you tell me to get off, just to pull me back on top of you? If I didn't know any better, Nick, I'd think you liked seeing me on top of you, straddling your hips, maybe rocking against that hard-on you have, satisfying every possible desire you have." I feel my jaw drop. She did not just say that. And shit, she did notice how hard I am.

"It's...uh...not what...you're thinking..." I want to disappear. I'm flustered, and Demi notices. She continues making provocative statements and I'm just ready to die. I'm speechless and say nothing in response to Demi.

"Chill out, Nick. I'm just playing with you. I know guys get morning erections. No big deal. Unless it IS for me.." She winks at me and finally gets off of me. I turn over on the bed in embarrassment. This is the worst, most awkward moment of my life. After ten minutes, I get up to face Demi.

I find her in the kitchen making breakfast. I stop in the doorway and just watch Demi at work in the kitchen. It's a beautiful sight, and I wish I could wake up to her every morning. I shake my head, trying to shake these thoughts out of my head. I'm not supposed to have feelings for my best friend!

I'm so tempted to wake up behind Demi, wrap my arms around her waist and smother her in my kisses. But I restrain myself and settle for sitting at the counter.

"Take care of yourself, Nick?" Demi teases. I cover my face with my hands.

"No, as a matter of fact, I did not," _I'd much rather you take care of it for me..._"Can you please stop teasing me about this, Dems? It's embarrassing and awkward to talk about with you."

"Oh, come on! I'm your best friend! Best friends talk about these kinds of things." Uh, no they don't! Do they?

"Okay, yes if you were a guy I would talk to you about this. But, as it seems, you are NOT a guy. End of discussion."

"How are you so sure I don't have a dick, too? You've never seen me naked. I could, for all you know." I find my jaw dropping, yet again. Demi just keeps catching me off guard. Damn!

"Well then I guess you'll just have to prove to me that you're a girl..." _Please, please prove it to me. _Demi lets out one of her long, adorable laughs that make me smile.

"So you can get another hard-on over me? No thanks, not interested." As she's saying this, though, she walks over to me lifting her shirt over her head. She has a tank top on. I gasp for air. Oh God, she's beautiful...I wonder what she looks like underneath all those clothes.

"Do these prove to you I'm a girl?" She stands right in front of me, fondling her boobs. I close my eyes. Don't let her see how this is affecting you, Nick.

"No, of course not. You could've gotten a transplant." I say coolly. She takes her tank top off, which leaves her in just her sexy black, lace bra. That shocks me too, but I've seen her change before and I've seen her in a bikini.

"If I didn't know any better, Demi, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." _Yes, seduce me. Take me._

"Now what would ever make you think that, Nicholas. It's really hot in here, I'm simply stripping to cool off." This may not seem normal for a friendship, but Demi and I have always had a very flirty friendship. Of course she doesn't actually mean the things she says, and I of course do, although I'd never tell her that.

"Demi..what are you doing?" My eyes stay glued onto Demi as her pants drop to the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Well, Nick, I took my shirt off because it's really hot and I took my pants off because you asked me to prove to you that I'm a girl. So now that you see I do not have a bulging dick, may I put my pants back on?"

"Yes, please do." _No, never. Stay like that and let me admire your breath-taking body._

"Am I making you uncomfortable? You look very awkward." Demi puts her pants back on, but continues with just a bra on.

"No, not at all. I've seen you in your bikini's and bra before. I've seen lots of girls like that. No big deal." I regret my last comment as soon as it slips out. And I think, even if only for just a second, I see a disappointed look spread across Demi's face. But as soon as it comes, it's gone.

"Right, no big deal."

"So, what's for breakfast?" I ask trying to change subject.

"Eggs and bacon, did I not say that while I was waking you up? Or did your...issue...distract you?"

"Oh my God, Demi! If you don't stop bringing that up!"

"What will you do, Nick? Tickle me again?"

"No, worse!"

"Hmm...yeah, okay!"

"I'm serious!" I'm not. I actually have no idea what I'd do. To be honest, I probably wouldn't do anything.

"You're a shit liar, Nick. Now eat." She places a plate of food in front of me, sits down next to me and we fall into a comfortable conversation.

...

"Let me help you pack. I said I would and you're not letting me do anything!" Demi is running around her room, again, checking things off her list.

"No, I don't want you seeing some of the things I have. It'd be awkward. Just sit on the bed and look pretty." I get off the bed and snatch the list from Demi's hands.

"No, I don't want to sit there and look pretty. I want to help. Let me help you. And if you didn't think what you did this morning to me was awkward, and you didn't think my hard-on this morning was awkward, then I'm sure me seeing your clothes won't be awkward either." I glance at the list. I don't understand what's so awkward about it. It's just like my packing list. Clothes, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste,etc. No big deal.

"No, Nick. I just have a problem with people going through my drawers. I know I don't have anything incriminating, but just in case I do, I don't want you seeing it."

"Demetria, stop being so stubborn. You were stressed because of everything, I offered to help and I'm going to help."

"Don't call me Demetria again or else I really won't let you help me." I grin.

"So I can help you?!" Demi rolls her eyes.

"Yes, you can help me. But only because you won't shut up if I don't"

"You're right, I wouldn't. Now give me your list and go sit down." Demi complies with my request. I glance at the list and decide to pick up where Demi left off. She's already packed the majority of her clothes, so it leaves me with...her under garments. Okay, no big deal. It's just fabric. Just clothes. _That she's worn to cover up her most private, delicious parts..._

"Okay so where do you keep your bra's and stuff?" Demi jumps off the bed.

"Never mind, I don't want you to help. I'll do this part."

"Demi it's no big deal. It's just clothing. Where are they?" Demi sits back down on the bed with a groan. She points to her huge closet.

"Everything is in the 3rd, 4th, and 5th drawers on the right. Get what's on the list and nothing more. No snooping." I laugh.

"What makes you think I would ever snoop through your underwear drawers?"

"Because you're a guy. All guys are intrigued, for some reason, by women's underwear."

"Oh, but Demi, I am not like all other guys. I'm a gentleman." This gets a laugh out of Demi. "I'm wounded. You don't think I'm a gentleman?"

Demi continues laughing but somehow gets out a response.

"Of course you are, it's just funny to hear you say that." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Dems. You know I am. You just wish all of the guys you've dated are like me." I tease.

"I do, actually. You've always treated your girlfriends like princesses, and the guys I've dated have only ever treated me like shit. Someone like you would be a nice change." _I could be that nice change for you.._

"Well you just haven't found the right guy, Dems. He's out there. But you can't keep letting yourself fall for all the assholes. I think you're attracted to them."

"Well you're not an asshole and I'm att-" Demi stops mid-sentence.

"You're what?" I question.

"Nothing, I don't remember what I was saying." Demi fidgets awkwardly and turns on the T.V. I think I know what she was going to say, but I just wish I could hear her saying it.

I walk into the closet to the 3rd, 4th, and 5th drawers on the right. I open all three. I admire how organized Demi is. She has socks in one drawer, bras in the other and underwear in the last. I'm not this organized. But then again, I probably don't have as much clothes as Demi does. She has a closet the size of a small room full of clothes, and I think she's also taken over the closets in the two guest bedrooms. Women and their clothes.

I start by grabbing 20 pairs of socks, then grab all the bras, as the list says (BRING ALL YOUR BRAS!), and then finally get to the underwear drawer. I've saved it for last so I could prepare myself. How ridiculous is that? I had to prepare myself to look at underwear. _Demi's underwear._

I open the drawer and let out the breath I'd been holding when I see just that...underwear. No thongs, g-strings or anything lacy, like I thought I'd be seeing. Just colorful, satin underwear. I frown as I start unloading the drawer, realizing I'm disappointed. I wonder where she keeps the other underwear...

I finish emptying the drawer and look back to the list. I turn it over, and see that Demi did in fact include thongs on her list. So where are they? I start opening random drawers until I find them. I did, in fact, agree to help finish packing for her and if she hasn't packed thongs yet, then so be it. I will.

"What are you looking for, Nick?" I jump at the sound of Demi's voice.

"Uh...your...uhh, your thongs." Demi blushes right away.

"Oh...uh, they're in the 6th drawer on the left. But it's fine, I'll get them."

"Oh, okay." I can't but show my disappointment. I really, really want to see in that drawer.

Demi opens the drawer, gets a bunch of thongs out, unzips her front compartment on her suitcase and sticks them in.

"I appreciate all of this, Nick, I really do. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smile.

"It's no problem, Dems. I love helping you. And I love hanging out with you. I always hate going on tour because I can never see you or my other friends. It sucks."

"Well you're here now." Demi flashed me her famous, huge grin.

"Yes I am. And I'm hungry. I'll make us dinner then I have to get going. I've been here for over 24 hours."

"I can't help that I just love having my best friend around."


End file.
